1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self-lubricating high performance bearing, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a high performance bearing component from a composite material comprising a PTFE (Poly Tetra Fluoro Ethylene) resin and quartz/glass fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thrust vector control nozzle includes a B&S (Ball & Socket) nozzle, and the B&S nozzle includes a self-lubricating bearing able to decrease a driving friction force rising a thin layer of a PTFE resin.
Typically, a surface layer made exclusively of a PTFE resin creates stress contamination on the surface due to sudden loads, and may cause the friction coefficient to increase because of friction surface damage.
Such stress concentration and friction coefficient increase may be alleviated by mixing the PTFE resin with a fabric, and the mixture thus obtained is referred to as a composite material.
However, as the B&S nozzle of the thrust vector control nozzle includes a moving part having a spherical ball shape and a fixing part supported spherically, the discharge pressure of combustion gas acts as stress on a socket region, and such stress generates a driving friction force. Hence, the composite material of the self-lubricating bearing should be made of a fabric having superior structural performance and a PTFE resin having high friction performance.
Particularly, when the fabric material includes a carbonaceous material, a glass-based material or an inorganic material, the composite material may achieve a friction surface having sufficient strength and high rigidity.
For example, a self-lubricating bearing using the composite material comprising a fabric material such as a carbonaceous material, glass-based material or an inorganic material and a PEFE resin having high friction performance may operate under high load conditions. Particularly in the case where the bearing is subjected to sudden operation loads when the center of rotation thereof deviates from an original position, the bearing may endure the loads without the fracture of materials due to contact loads and may satisfy operating conditions while resisting malfunction due to deviation of the center of rotation.
Thus, the self-lubricating high performance bearing using the composite material having such performance becomes suitable for use is a B&S nozzle which generates a driving friction force due to the discharge pressure of combustion gas as in a thrust vector control nozzle.